


The Battle Hymn of the Andromedan Republic (filk)

by Judith Proctor (Watervole)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-28
Updated: 2008-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watervole/pseuds/Judith%20Proctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By Judith Proctor and Kathryn Andersen</p><p>to the tune of the Battle Hymn of the Republic/John Brown's Body<br/>(dedicated to the BBC special effects crew struggling with a limited budget for Star One'...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Battle Hymn of the Andromedan Republic (filk)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).

We come from far Andromeda, a distant galaxy  
We've travelled twenty billion leagues across a starless sea  
We've come here to eradicate all of humanity  
We are invincible!

CHORUS  
Power, power to amoebas  
Power, power to amoebas  
Power, power to amoebas  
Destroy humanity!

We will whisk them with our egg beater and beat them to a froth  
We will scatter their intestines over all the tents of Goth  
They will quiver in their bed-socks when they feel our alien wrath  
We are invincible!

CHORUS

We'll ambush with our hairdryer and blow them all away  
We'll stomp on all the pieces, then we'll pound them into clay  
And then we'll dig them up again and throw them all away  
We are invincible!

CHORUS

We will steam on with our iron and we'll flatten all our foes  
When they taste our mettle, they won't resist our blows  
We are just the greatest -- everybody knows:  
We are invincible!

CHORUS

We'll bring on our secret weapon - it's designed by R&D  
They've raided grandma's kitchen and they've got the cutlery  
When you see our toaster, then it's time to turn and flee  
We are invincible!

CHORUS  
Power, power to amoebas!  
Power, power to amoebas!  
Power, power to amoebas!  
Destroy humanity!


End file.
